


I like girls!

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Suggestive, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have I said I love drabbles?</p><p>So, tumblr prompt from @lizabuffw - Comedy, 12, Missy, "I like girls."</p><p>Its up to you to imagine what's bigger and where the hands went....</p><p>And, really, this is 100 words, it can't harm you to read it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like girls!

The Doctor didn’t sleep, but he so enjoyed a long, soothing shower, something the TARDIS never failed to provide.

Discarding mud smeared clothing as he made his way, he hopped and tripped, foolishly attempting to remove his trousers over his boots.

Scented steam billowed out. 

How thoughtful.

Entering the cascading water he sighed, blissfully.

Several feminine hands closed round him. Squeaking, he turned round.

Four women and...

“Missy!!!!”

Outrage was tempered by the desperate attempt to keep his gaze above eye level.

“What can I say Doctor? It’s bigger on the inside.”

She glanced downwards.

“I do so like girls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my cat ate the piece of paper I was working on ..... I have now fed him.
> 
> Hate this - tell me
> 
> Love this - prompt me
> 
> Really love this - prompt me and share
> 
> Please and thank you


End file.
